


Сейлор Америка, воин в матроске

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Activism, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Amputation, Blood and Torture, Crossover, Cruelty, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation / Electrosex / E-stim, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Out of Character, Porn Video, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Fantasy, Single work, Skinny!Steve, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urethral Sex / Sounding, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Стив Роджерс – единственный в мире вебкам-проповедник. К тому же он просто ходячая неприятность, и Баки оказывается втянут во все это.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: 05 Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Люди

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Упоминается насилие над животными. И вообще много насилия. Персонажи сомнительной морали.

Баки натыкается на него случайно, в бурлящих водах порно, перескакивая с вкладки на вкладку. 

Он смотрит видео, где мужчины бьют себя электричеством, чтобы возбудиться.

Видео, где парни засовывают себе в уретру разные предметы.

Раскрывают себя расширителями.

Скачут на фак-машинах.

Трахают себя огромными дилдо, так сильно, что кишки выпадают, раскрываясь розой.

Баки кликает на каждое всплывающее окошко. «Горячие мальчики в сауне», «Тюремные изнасилования онлайн», «Случка XXL», и, наконец, «Подросток-твинк дрочит в камеру по приказу». 

Эта ссылка и приводит его к Стиву Роджерсу.

  


* * *

  


Позже Баки находит его официальный блог. 

Это все ужасно любопытно. Баки читает, припав к экрану. 

Он гуглит и находит упоминания Роджерса тут и там. Найти информацию просто. Потому, что Роджерс не скрывает своего имени, а еще потому, что он по-своему уникален.

Единственный вебкам-проповедник, которого Баки встречал.

Кто-то называет его Порномстителем.

Сперва это были перфомансы. Вроде тех, где Роджерс сидит перед камерой в огромной клетчатой рубашке – такие даже дровосеки не носят. Он расстегивает одежду, оголяет грудь, на белой коже пестрят надписи. «Секс не оружие», «я тоже человек», «шлюха», «дырка», «предмет», «объективизация». 

Роджерс смотрит прямо в камеру, с вызовом, с угрозой.

Это его ранние работы; ближе к искусству, чем к кибертерроризму.

Дальше – больше. Он начал устраиваться в вебкам-студии, чтобы доставать клиентов.

На некоторых форумах люди упоминают встречу с Роджерсом онлайн. «Он казался таким миленьким, а потом начал читать мне лекцию про феминизм и работорговлю».

Другие пишут, что Роджерс убедил их включить камеру. Потом сфотографировал, чтобы шантажировать. 

Есть версия, что Роджерс лишь один из банды. Злодейский порно-профсоюз борецов за справедливость.

Теории заговора Баки любит даже сильнее, чем гей-порно.

В своем блоге Роджерс говорит:

– Я знаю, что все трахаются, и у всех есть свои фантазии. – Его щеки при этом краснеют, что вроде как выглядит симпатично. – Но я действительно хочу донести до каждого, что сексуальная эксплуатация других людей – это преступление, и за ним последует наказание. Я буду и дальше устраиваться в разные вебкам-компании, чтобы разрушить систему изнутри, и лучше вам дважды подумать, если решите кликнуть на такие ссылки. 

Подписчиков у Роджерса мало, но под каждым постом около сотни комментариев.

Почти все сводятся к одному вопросу:  
как вообще Роджерсу удается устроиться куда-то вебкам-моделью, если секса в нем не больше, чем в замороженной рыбной палочке?

Баки кликает: «Подписаться».

  


* * *

  


Он оставляет свой первый комментарий примерно через год.

Все это время Роджерс мелькает в его ленте. Он занимается в основном секс-просветом. Рассказывает про пол, гендер и ориентацию, объясняя на картинках, что это разные вещи. Рисует он неплохо.

Баки даже ставит «палец вверх» под выпуском, где Роджерс выдает разгневанную речь про виктимблейминг – что-то связанное с недавним секс-скандалом среди сейлоров. 

Какой-то тролль пишет в комментариях: «Чтобы избежать виктимблейминга, наверное, просто не нужно быть жертвой». Баки скринит лицо Роджерса в этот момент. Просто очаровательно, что в таком хрупком парне скрыто так много какой-то перовородной, древной ярости. Это почти… заводит.

В конце концов Роджерс находит свой формат. Выпуски «Вопрос-ответ». 

«Вегетарианство?»

– Однозначно да. Мне нравится вкус мяса, но я могу прожить без этого. Мы не древние люди, это не вопрос выживания. Сейчас все нужные вещества можно найти в других продуктах. 

«Феминитивы: да или нет?»

– Ничего не имею против. Думаю, сложно быть настоящим феминистом, если ты не женщина. Но я поддерживаю идеи феминизма и стараюсь уважительно относиться к людям, вне зависимости от их гендера. Кроме гребаных насильников и террористов – горите в аду.

«До скольки лет нормально оставаться девственницей?»

– Удивительно, что сейчас отношение к девственникам в обществе примерно такое же, как в средние века – к сексуально раскрепощенным людям. Если я скажу, что я девственник, то что? Выжгите на мне алую букву?

«Можешь убить себя пожалуйста?»

– Если бы я расстраивался каждый раз, когда люди просят меня о подобном, мне бы уже пришлось принимать антидепрессанты. Но знаете что? Я их не принимаю, потому что мне насрать на троллей в сети. 

«Это плохо, если я хочу трахнуться с демоном?»

– Фантазировать о разных вещах нормально, пока ты не решишь воплотить такое в реальности. Я бы скорей встречался с глубоководной акулой, чем с демоном. Потому что хищника в природе ведет инстинкт выживания, но демоны – это чистое зло, они убивают невинных людей каждый день, это их сознательный выбор. Так что я бы собрал все эти популярные книжки и отправил их на переработку – они будут куда полезней в виде туалетной бумаги.

Баки знает, о чем идет речь. В последнее время никто уже не фантазирует о сексе с сейлорами. Слишком ванильно. Людям нравится опасность, так что сейчас и правда пишут много романов, в которых демон влюбляется в смертную и внезапно становится хорошим. Баки от таких вещей тоже тошнит.

Он бы никогда не стал трахаться с демоном. Другое дело сейлоры – все эти обтягивающие лосины, короткие юбочки, суперсила. Он прочитал все существующие фанфики. Даже плохо написанные. Даже те, в которых вообще отсутствовали знаки препинания.

«Кто твой любимый сейлор?»

– Они все хороши. – Роджерс чешет в затылке, его светлые волосы топорщатся во все стороны. – Сейлор Стар офигительно умный, Сейлор Сокол самый добрый человек на свете, Сейлор Гром честный и открытый, у Сейлора Халка железная воля… Сейлор Америка? Тоже ничего.

Вот тогда-то он и попадает под шквальный огонь всех фанатов Сейлора Америки. Кто-то делает мем, на котором Роджерс наполовину моргает, его голова торчит на цыплячьей шее, а вид у него очень идиотский. Под скрином подпись: «Сейлор Америка тоже ничего».

Роджерсу приходится принести извинения. 

– Я не имел в виду ничего обидного, когда говорил это. Я знаю, что у Сейлора Америки много фанатов, и я задел вас своими словами. Мне просто… неловко было говорить о нем слишком много, потому что мы вроде как знакомы. Он мой друг, и он не в обиде на меня, так что остыньте, ладно?

Если Роджерс решил, что потушит этим пламя, то ему стоило дважды подумать.

Люди хотят знать – да и Баки вместе с ними – как Роджерсу хватило наглости сочинить такую историю. Сначала оскорбить Сейлора Америку, а затем сказать, что они лучшие друзья? Да ладно, Роджерс.

На следующем выпуске, посвященном защищенному сексу, вместо Роджерса перед камерой сидит Сейлор Америка. В полном костюме, в маске и с плащом, и все такое.

– Мой друг Стив, – смущенно говорит Сейлор Америка, – попросил меня рассказать о средствах контрацепции. Поэтому…

В одной руке у него банан, в другой презерватив.

Баки дрочит так сильно, что у него болит член.

  


* * *

  


Когда его руки снова могут двигаться, он пишет Роджерсу комментарий: 

«Я сделаю всё, что захочешь, если организуешь мне встречу с Сейлором Америкой. БУКВАЛЬНО ВСЁ».

  


* * *

  


Он продолжает заваливать Роджерса сообщениями – и наверняка не он один, – но Стив больше не заикается про Сейлора Америку и не приводит его на свои эфиры. 

Тогда Баки решает пойти ва-банк.

Он пишет Стиву большое письмо. О том, как встретил Сейлора Америку много лет назад. Как эта встреча изменила его жизнь. Как вдохновила вступить в армию, и Баки провел четыре года в песках, а потом еще год в сыром подвале, где его держали. Как он вернулся на гражданку и да, может, стал слегка одержим… 

«Но я безобидный фанат, честно. Из тех, кому для счастья достаточно рукопожатия. Я не доставлю проблем. Просто жизнь на гражданке сейчас дается мне непросто, я все еще пытаюсь понять свое место, и, кажется, встреча с ним может мне серьезно помочь. 

Прости, если был слишком навязчивым, когда писал тебе. Обещаю, что это последнее мое письмо, и больше я не стану тратить твое время».

Баки прикладывает к письму фотографию. Он не пытается выглядеть соблазнительным или красивым, не ищет выгодного ракурса, как для сайта знакомств. Он позволяет камере запечатлеть его лицо – и тени под глазами, и щетину, и неопрятно висящие волосы – и его тело. Даже ту часть его тела, где нет руки.

Дальше Баки ждет.

И ждет. 

И ждет.

И когда он уже думает, что все было напрасно, Стив Роджерс пишет ему.

  


* * *

  


Вживую он кажется еще меньше, чем на экране.

Баки глядит по сторонам: ни следа Сейлора Америки.

– Он не придет, – сразу говорит Стив, поднявшись из-за столика. Баки выдыхает; воздух выходит из него, как из сдутого шарика.

– А.

– Он не смог, – нервно добавляет Стив, уставившись на Баки. – Сам понимаешь, у него жуткий график. Постоянно какие-то миссии и тому подобное. Он передал тебе это. – Стив машет рукой на пакет, набитый всяким мерчем. Толстовка, колода карт с сейлорами, фотография с автографом и прочее фанатское дерьмо. Баки от этого, конечно, не откажется. Даже понимая, что вряд ли Сейлор Америка сам сидит и подписывает свои фотографии.

– Ладно. Спасибо, в любом случае.

Самое время распрощаться и уйти, и, кажется, Стив этого от него ждет. Может, назло ему Баки кивает на витрины с пирожными.

– Ты что-то будешь?

Он берет себе большую чашку кофе и пирог с козьим сыром, в последнюю минуту отказавшись от мясного варианта. Стив тратит полчаса, выясняя, нет ли в еде орехов, ореховой пасты, ореховых добавок, ореховой глазури, хоть одной ореховой молекулы. Затем все то же самое выясняет насчет меда и прополиса. Когда он спрашивает о безлактозном молоке, Баки закатывает глаза и уносит поднос к их столику.

Сперва они, конечно, говорят о Сейлоре Америке.

– Какой он? Ну, в жизни?

– Обычный парень. Ничего особенного. – Роджерс замирает, как кролик, которого поймали за уши. – Ты ведь не будешь меня цитировать в интернете?

– О черт, а хейтеры тебя реально достали? – смеется Баки, и Роджерс вздыхает (так, что его пушистая челка подлетает в воздух).

– Просто была тяжелая неделя.

Баки продолжает его допрашивать («Любимое блюдо?» – «Американский яблочный пирог, конечно же», «Какую музыку он слушает?» – «Ему нравится ретро, это касается и музыки, и кино, но когда бегает по утрам, то слушает что-нибудь из поп-подборок, которые я ему скинул на айпод». – «Он бегает по утрам?» – «А ты его бедра видел?»).

Стив терпеливо отвечает на все вопросы, кроме одного.

– Как вы познакомились? – При этом Баки имеет в виду: как, черт побери, такой парень, как ты, может быть настоящим другом Сейлор Америки? Похоже, это читается между строк, потому что Стив скучнеет.

– Не могу сказать, это наш с ним секрет.

Потом они просто болтают. Спорят, в основном; у Стива есть мнение по поводу любого вопроса, и всегда противоположное тому, что думает Баки.

Сложно оставаться вежливым, когда тебя так провоцируют. А Роджерс – тот еще задира. Баки сам не замечает, как повышает голос.

– Ты не можешь всерьез думать, что армия бесполезна!

– Не бесполезна, а вредна. Люди получают разрешение убивать, калечить, пытать друг друга и проявлять жестокость там, где нет для этого никакой нужды. – Забавно слышать это от Стива, который кажется самым воинственным крошечным парнем на свете. – Думаю, для человечества было бы лучше, если бы все страны распустили свои армии и разоружились. Просто дикость, что до сих пор существует ядерные бомбы. Никто в здравом уме не будет поддерживать ядерное вооружение, – горячится Стив.

– Ну, вообще-то многие люди его поддерживают, – возражает Баки, и Стив выразительно морщит лоб.

– Я потому и сказал – «никто в здравом уме».

Баки ухмыляется.

– А ты довольно категоричный парень, тебе не говорили?

– Может, раз или два, – ухмыляется в ответ Стив. Когда к ним подходит официантка, они оба отмахиваются, слишком увлеченные беседой.

– Слышал когда-нибудь выражение – «добро должно быть с кулаками»? – спрашивает Баки. Стив, этот ублюдок, закатывает глаза.

– Я не из тех, кто верит в «подставь другую щеку», но я хочу сражаться за настоящие вещи. За права людей и животных, за равенство и уважение друг к другу. Я бы не стал надевать форму и ползать в грязи под обстрелом, чтобы одни политики смогли получить чуть больше нефти, а другие – чуть больше газа, или влияния, или территории. Понимаешь?

– Так ты говоришь, что вот это, – Баки показывает на обрубок своего плеча, который он прячет под мешковатой одеждой, – вот это все было напрасно? 

Стив осекается и мигом краснеет.

– Я не... – бормочет он, и Баки чувствует почти восторг от того, что смог переспорить великого спорщика, пусть и нечестным путем. Он тянется через стол и хлопает Стива по плечу здоровой рукой, и Стив дергается так, словно был готов к удару.

– Прости, – говорит он, отодвигаясь. – Я зашел слишком далеко. Не могу представить, через что ты прошел, и уж точно я не собирался умалять твои жертвы. Я вечно болтаю, не подумав.

– Думаю, это мне в тебе и нравится, – замечает Баки. Стив недоверчиво щурится в ответ.

Так все могло бы и закончиться, в какой-то другой вселенной.

Но здесь и сейчас Стив ввязывается в драку с толпой старшеклассников, потому что они смеются над полной женщиной, заказавшей десерт. 

Современные школьники – это что-то пугающее. Даже Баки бы не рискнул с ними связываться. Но это Стив, он выходит вслед за толпой парней из кафе, и скоро его уже лупят в подворотне.

Для пацифиста Стив дерется очень даже неплохо, но все равно оказывается на земле с разбитым носом. Баки приходится вмешаться.

– Я бы справился с ними, – ворчит Стив, зажимая нос платком. Кровь течет между его пальцев, и Баки не может оторвать взгляд. – Эй, ты в порядке? – Смешно это слышать от человека с разбитым лицом, но Стив выглядит действительно обеспокоенным. – Баки?

– Не люблю вид крови. Плохие воспоминания, – говорит Баки медленно. – Нужно привести тебя в порядок. Моя квартира неподалеку.

Секунду Стив колеблется, но затем кивает.

– Думаю, лучше мне проводить тебя. Здесь много опасных типов ошивается, – замечает он небрежно, и Баки не может сдержать смешка. 

– Вот уж точно, этот мир полон чокнутых придурков.

  


* * *

  


Баки никогда не думал, как его квартира выглядит со стороны. Но теперь он словно видит ее глазами Стива.

Матрас на полу, шкаф с одеждой и ноутбук на чайном столике – вот и весь интерьер. Жалюзи опущены, в комнате полумрак и спертый, тяжелый воздух. Баки зажигает свет, и тогда Стив видит стены.

– Я не сталкер, честное слово, – говорит Баки, ссутулившись. – Это просто… у меня не очень много хобби.

Здесь есть все фотографии Сейлора Америка, которые печатали в журналах. Его фотосессия для GQ и «Татлера», и та знаменитая съемка, где его нарядили в черную водолазку, почти такую же обтягивающую, как его официальный костюм. Также Баки распечатал на цветном принтере несколько артов. 

Сейлор Америка в белом объемном свитере, правое плечо обнажено. 

Сейлор Америка в кошачьих ушках, с анимешным румянцем штриховкой. 

Сейлор Америка в образе Номада, в руках сверкают ножи. 

Сейлор Америка в матроске и короткой юбке, в позе пин-ап модели. 

И, конечно, Сейлор Гидра.

Стив хмурится на эту картинку, словно она каким-то образом хуже, чем полуголый сейлор в пучке тентаклей.

– Ладно, я принесу аптечку, – бормочет Баки.

Это многоквартирный дом, стены здесь тонкие как бумага, и слышно, как соседи сверху ссорятся, а соседи снизу трахаются. Все лучше, чем неловкая тишина. Баки пытается открыть кейс с лекарствами, но одной рукой это не очень-то удобно. 

Стив ему помогает. 

– Прости, – гундосит он, держа ладонь лодочкой под носом. Туда уже стекла небольшая лужица крови. – Не хочу тут ничего испачкать. 

В ту же секунду он чихает, и брызги крови оседают у Баки на лице. 

– Упс.

Пока Баки обрабатывает лицо Стива, тот шипит и дергается. 

– Может, лучше я сам?

– Может, лучше ты заткнешься нахрен?

В конце концов Стив затихает, расслабившись под осторожными пальцами Баки. Даже с торчащим из носа тампоном он умудряется выглядеть независимо. 

– Я честно надеюсь, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто может присмотреть за тобой, – наконец говорит Баки. Он сминает грязную вату и бинты. – Если ты так часто дерешься, тебе нужен второй пилот.

– Моя соседка вроде бы медсестра, – бормочет Стив. – Пару раз она накладывала мне швы, так что все в порядке.

Вообще не похоже, что у него все в порядке. 

– Я дам тебе гель, который снимет воспаление. Нос не сломан, но к утру распухнет в два раза. 

– Поверь, я в курсе. И ты не должен отдавать свои лекарства, – замечает Стив. – Это мило, конечно, но моя аптечка в три раза больше твоей. 

– Теперь будем меряться аптечками? – Баки поднимает бровь, и Стив смеется. У него хриплый, низкий смех, слишком красивый для такого тощего засранца. 

За стеной кто-то бьет стекло.

– Думаю, тебе пора, – замечает Баки. У него даже нет кофе или чая, чтобы предложить Стиву. И стены словно сдвигаются вокруг них.

– Да, хорошо.

Когда Стив уходит, Баки ложится на матрас, прихватив ноутбук. Он собирается посмотреть недавние интервью с Сейлором Америка, а потом почитать фанфики. Он отказывается считать себя жалким.

Он не ждет ничего особенного, но почти уверен, что Стив еще объявится.

Стив пишет ему через три дня, зовет прогуляться. 

Это ощущается как победа.

  


* * *

  


Баки пересылает Стиву билет на двоих.

«Сейлор-кон в эту пятницу», – пишет он.

«Тебе не стоило, – тут же отвечает Стив. – Уверен, я мог бы достать тебе приглашение».

«Я не нищий, сопляк. У меня есть ветеранская пенсия».

Стив все равно скидывает ему половину стоимости.

Остаток вечера Баки заваливает Стива сообщениями.

«Думаешь, ОН там будет?»

«Твоя школьная влюбленность в моего друга просто печальна :\».

Баки фотографирует себя со вспышкой, чтобы Стив точно разглядел средний палец. Фотография просто кошмар: на ней у Баки вид как у бездомного, из-за щетины, да еще и глаза вышли красными. Он все равно отправляет. 

Потом скидывает Стиву несколько прикидов, которые может надеть на сходку. 

«Как, ты разве не будешь в косплее?»

Стив скидывает ему картинку, на которой изящная девушка изображает Сейлора Халка. Баки смеется, запрокинув голову. 

В тишине его комнаты смех звучит как что-то чужеродное.

  


* * *

  


Очередь впечатляет, но Баки умудряется затесаться сразу в середину, пока Стив не видит и не может его осудить. После чего он листает «Тамблер» и ждет. Стива нигде не видно.

«Ты ведь не опоздаешь? Я не хочу ничего пропустить», – пишет Баки.

«Начинай без меня. Я тебя найду внутри».

Удачи с этим, думает Баки. Людей так много, что у него начинает болеть голова. Большинство в костюмах, но есть и те, кто, как Баки, надел все самое обтягивающее. Ходят слухи, что Сейлор Стар иногда трахается с фанатками в гримерке после шоу. Про Сейлора Америку таких слухов не ходит, но никто не запретит Баки надеяться.

Он обходит все стенды, тратит множество денег, участвует в нескольких унижающих достоинство конкурсах (в каждом выигрывает), болтает с голограммой Сейлора Стара, но Стива все еще нет.

Когда кто-то аккуратно стучит его по плечу, Баки уже готов взорваться. Он уверен, что Стив просто успел ввязаться в неприятности и теперь у него подбит глаз, нет зуба или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. 

Вот только это не Стив.

Сейлор Америка стоит перед Баки.

Он огромный. Просто огромный, куда больше, чем на записи или в Смитсоновском музее. Там Баки видел модель «в полный рост», но теперь ему приходится буквально запрокинуть голову.

– Привет, – говорит Сейлор Америка негромко. Вокруг уже собралась толпа, кто-то их фотографирует. – Ты ведь Баки? Приятель Стива?

Баки открывает и закрывает рот. Затем прокашливается. 

– Да. Да, это я. – Он улыбается во весь рот, пытаясь поймать взгляд Сейлора Америки. Из-за этой маски во все лицо невозможно понять, куда он смотрит. Может, на грудь Баки, ведь эта рубашка мала ему на два размера. – А ты, должно быть, Сейлор Америка? – добавляет Баки небрежно, и вот оно: гигант смеется. Это похоже на звук, с которым сходит лавина. 

– Мне жаль, что я не смог встретиться с тобой в прошлый раз. Стив сказал, ты хотел со мной познакомиться, – говорит Сейлор Америка. – Так что… привет. – Он протягивает Баки ладонь. 

Его руки в красных перчатках, ладони широкие, как лопаты. Баки сжимает изо всех сил, но Сейлор даже не морщится. Он твердый на ощупь, как будто сделан из камня. 

Сложно поверить, что он настоящий человек.

Люди продолжают фотографировать, и Баки представляет заголовки: «Сейлор Америка протянул руку инвалиду», всякое такое. Он расправляет плечи.

– Послушай, просто из любопытства. Чем Стив тебя шантажировал, чтобы ты проделал ту штуку с бананом? Потому что я не прочь посмотреть еще раз. – И Баки подмигивает. Он может поклясться, что Сейлор Америка краснеет. По крайней мере, его подбородок, торчащий из-под маски. 

Под маской у него спрятан наушник, и Баки слышит едва различимый звук – чей-то голос.

– Мне пора, скоро общий сбор, – говорит Сейлор Америка. – Но, может, еще пересечемся позже.

– Ага, если я отличу тебя от всех этих косплееров, – кричит Баки ему вслед, потому что просто не может заткнуться. Сейлор Америка уходит, и Баки остается один, оглушенный.

Все сейлоры выступают на сцене. Некоторые толкают речи, кто-то демонстрирует свои силы. Сейлор Америка катает детишек на своем щите, и это мило. Конечно, много взрослых извращенцев тоже встают в очередь, чтобы покататься на щите, но Сейлор Америка их игнорирует. Он раздает автографы и фотографируется с фанатами. На каждой фотографии он скукоживается, чтобы войти в кадр, и держит свою красную ладонь в дюйме от талии фаната. Как чертов Киану Ривз.

В реальной жизни он еще более положительный и патриотичный, чем на видео. Если бы Баки не видел, как Сейлор Америка сносит бошки своим щитом, он бы уже сблеванул от такой сладости. Но правда в том, что Сейлор Америка не просто славный белый парень. 

Внутри у него таится ужасная, темная мощь, Баки может это почувствовать. Как едва уловимое дыхание за спиной, как гудение электричества в венах, как падение в бездну.

– Ты в порядке?

Баки вздрагивает и открывает глаза.

Стив держит его под локоть.

– Здесь слишком душно. Пойдем, выйдем на воздух. 

– Нет, я в порядке. Не хочу ничего пропустить. А ты... – Баки наставляет на Стива дрожащий палец. – Ты не видел момент моего триумфа.

– Да ну? – Стив не кажется впечатленным. – Что ты сделал? Перевел старушку через дорогу? Потому что я перевел.

– Я заигрывал с Сейлором Америкой! И он заигрывал в ответ, – заявляет Баки. Стив поднимает брови.

– Вот уж вряд ли! Он не из тех, кто заигрывает. 

– Хочешь сказать, он не по мальчикам? 

– Я этого не говорил. Но и не говорил, что он по ним. Я вообще ничего не говорил. – Стив оглядывается по сторонам. – Остынь, ладно? Я принесу тебе воды. Выглядишь так, как будто перевозбудился.

И Стив исчезает в толпе.

Баки занимает очередь в бар, потому что ему нужно что-то покрепче воды. Какая-то девушка в очках подходит к нему. У нее такой же наушник, как у всех организаторов кона. 

– Эй, ты Баки Барнс? – Она заглядывает в свой планшет. – Идем, тебя кое-кто хочет видеть.

Это звучит совсем не угрожающе, но Баки напрягается. Он следует за девушкой в дверь «только для персонала» и затем по длинному лабиринту коридоров. Он настороже до тех пор, пока не видит Сейлора Америку. 

– Привет, – говорит тот, широко улыбаясь. Черт, этот парень вообще знает другие слова?

– Это что, похищение? – Баки неловко машет рукой. – Или Стив тебе что-то сказал? Я не собирался домогаться тебя или что-то вроде…

– Ой, Баки, остынь, – фыркает Сейлор Америка. – Я же говорил, что мы пересечемся позже? Хотел показать тебе тут кое-что. 

И Баки словно на гребаной шоколадной фабрике, вытянул золотой билет, потому что Сейлор Америка проводит для него личную экскурсию. Они смотрят старые варианты костюмов – один откровенней другого – и разные жезлы, призмы и прочие сейлорские штуки, спрятанные за непроницаемым стеклом. 

– Какие-то сделаны из вибраниума, – рассказывает Сейлор Америка. – В других осколки тессеракта. Это такой…

– ...магический артефакт, – заканчивает Баки. – Я читал много форумов. Это правда, что у каждого сейлор-воина есть свой особый предмет, из которого вы черпаете энергию?

– Верно, – говорит Сейлор Америка и не прибавляет ни слова. Баки красноречиво смотрит на щит, закрепленный за спиной героя. 

– Это? Это просто оружие, – улыбается Сейлор Америка. – Прости, но я не могу тебе сказать, что у меня за предмет. 

Тогда Баки допрашивает его про костюмы. Это какое-то чудо, сплав волшебства и техники, и Сейлор Америка разрешает потрогать свой плащ. Баки уверен, что это будет сниться ему еще несколько недель.

– Правда, что он отражает атаки демонов?

– В основном я уворачиваюсь, – бормочет Сейлор Америка. – Но даже когда меня задевают, все заживает очень быстро. 

– Наверное, здорово быть таким непрошибаемым, – тянет Баки, прищурившись. Сейлор Америка смотрит на его пустой рукав.

– Неплохо, – соглашается он. – Но мне все равно бывает больно. Как всем другим людям, знаешь. 

Сейлор Америка показывает ему тренировочный зал, оснащенный суперустойчивыми тренажерами и разными симуляторами. 

– Здесь мы тренируемся пару раз в неделю, – говорит он. – Чтобы, ну… не задевать гражданских, пока деремся с демонами.

О да, Баки помнит ту историю в Лагосе. 

– Скольких демонов ты уже убил? 

– Я никогда не считал.

– Ты ведь слышал версию, что демоны – это всего лишь люди, из которых вынули радужный кристалл души, они потеряли память и обречены жить в тени? – уточняет Баки, улыбаясь уголком губ. Сейлор Америка пожимает плечами.

– Звучит как бред. И довольно опасный. Демоны убивают людей каждый день. Стариков, детей. У них нет чувств, нет жалости. При этом они мастерски управляют сознанием. Они всюду: в твиттере, в СМИ, среди политиков. Лжецы по природе своей, дети отца лжи. 

– Это что-то из Библии?

– Как бы там ни было. Я сражаюсь за то, во что верю, и верю в то, за что сражаюсь, – Сейлор Америка вынимает щит из-за спины, и Баки отступает на шаг. – А теперь, я слышал, ты хочешь прокатиться?

– О, да, папочка! – Баки прикусывает язык прежде, чем ляпнет что-то еще. Сейлор Америка оглядывает его с ног до головы.

– Не знаю, будет ли тебе удобно в таких узких джинсах.

– Сказал парень в лосинах!

Сейлор Америка снова смеется, его ровные белые зубы блестят в полумраке оружейного зала, словно нить жемчуга. 

В какой-то момент Баки говорит:

– Почему ты все это делаешь для меня?

Он ждет какой-то банальной ерунды, вроде «мне это в радость» или «это часть моей работы», но Сейлор Америка говорит:

– Ты был добр к Стиву. А таких людей немного на свете, ведь характер у него ужасный.

– Не представляю, о чем ты, – корчит гримасу Баки, и Сейлор Америка снова смеется. 

– В общем, я просто тебе благодарен.

– Так, может, отыщем Стива? Боюсь, что он ждет меня там, в зале. Не хочу бросать его одного так надолго.

– Он будет в порядке, – говорит Сейлор Америка. – Не переживай о нем.

И Баки подчиняется.

  


* * *

  


Баки выходит из выставочного зала, где проходил кон, поздно вечером. На небе уже зажглись первые звезды. Он проверяет свой телефон – Стив написал, что у него разболелась голова, так что он уже дома. 

Баки закуривает и провожает взглядом шумную толпу фанатов.

Он идет вниз по улице, неторопливо, выпуская дым из ноздрей. Останавливается в темном переулке, прислоняется к кирпичной стене, докуривает до фильтра.

– Повеселился?

Наташа выступает из темноты, ее волосы мерцают рубиновыми отблесками. 

– Да, было неплохо, – соглашается Баки. – Особенно когда Сейлор Америка отвел меня в охраняемый бункер и рассказал обо всех тактических деталях их костюмов. 

Наташа улыбается. Она щелкает пальцами, чтобы зажечь Баки следующую сигарету. 

– Что мне передать Пирсу? Сколько еще земных лет тебе потребуется, чтобы выполнить миссию?

– Уж точно меньше, чем тебе, Вдова. – Баки на секунду показывает ей свое истинное обличье, его титановая рука сверкает во тьме, пальцы смыкаются у горла Наташи, но она уже растворилась в ночи, только эхом звучит ее смех.

Зимний Солдат курит, глядя в звездное небо. Затем сминает окурок и оставляет медленно тлеть на земле.


	2. Демоны

Есть демоны, которые выпивают души людей.

Демоны, которые приходят в сны, обращая их в кошмары.

Демоны, которые питаются сексом.

Демоны,сеют хаос и разрушение, потому что ни на что другое не способны.

Демоны, у которых есть стратегия.

Демоны, которые пьют кровь, и демоны, которые едят человеческую плоть. Такие обычно предпочитают девственниц или младенцев.

Есть демоны, которые проживают большую часть жизни в человечьей оболочке, ходят в офис пять дней в неделю и заводят семьи. Такие истории всегда заканчиваются трагически.

Есть демоны, способные разжигать пламя. Демоны, разверзающие земную твердь. 

Каким-то демонам нужна подмога, чтобы обратиться. Они используют магические предметы, совсем как сейлоры. У некоторых есть волшебный нож, ошейник, телефон или гребень. На самом деле, это может быть абсолютно что угодно. Баки знал одного демона, у которого была волшебная машина. Старый мерседес.

Демоны могут управлять сознанием, создавать порталы в зеркалах, обращаться в животных, менять форму и размер по своему желанию. 

Демонов сложно убить, но сейлоры с этой работой справляются. 

На самом деле, широкой публике о демонах известно очень многое. Что из этого просто байки – хороший вопрос. Демоны существовали в мире с начала времен, и за эти годы правда переплелась с легендами, легенды превратились в небылицы, а следом – в сценарии подростковых сериалов или тиражи дамской эротики.

Гамельнский крысолов? Конечно, он был демоном.

Чудовище Франкенштейна? Один из низших, почти безобидный.

Русалки? Да. Оборотни, вампиры, зомби – ну разумеется. 

Политики? Да. Маркетологи – часто. 

Риэлторы – абсолютно каждый из них, да.

Баки из тех демонов, которых называют призраками. Он скользит сквозь эпохи, как острый нож. Он не из тех, кто устраивает массовую резню или купается в крови. Но он убивал людей, многих. Он начинал войны. Иногда он же их и заканчивал.

Он Солдат, и всегда действует по приказу. Сейчас ему приказывает Пирс, а до него – множество других кураторов. Их личности не имеют никакого значения, ведь это всегда – Гидра. 

Но Пирс умнее многих предшественников. Все они хотели уничтожить сейлоров, произносили пафосные речи, словно мультяшные злодеи. И всегда проигрывали.

Дело в том, что сейлоры будут всегда, как и демоны. Один умрет – другой придет на его место. Этим балансом можно управлять, если найти нужный подход, так считает Пирс. Уже сейчас он возглавляет сейлорскую организацию, пусть и не официально.

На самом деле, уничтожить нужно только одного сейлора.

Баки работает над этим.

  


* * *

  


Стив говорит: «Это будет весело».

У него странные представления о веселье, поэтому они идут в дом престарелых.

Все им ужасно рады, особенно Стиву. Стив знает каждого по имени, находит для каждого немного времени, чтобы спросить о здоровье, посмотреть фотографии внуков, обсудить последние сплетни. Баки едва выдерживает запах лекарств, болезни и смерти, но Стив здесь как рыба в воде. Ничего удивительного: он и сам в душе тот еще старикан. Взглянуть только на его рубашки. 

Баки превышает квоту добрых дел на год вперед.

Они читают старикам книгу вслух. Играют в бинго. Заводят старый патефон и топчутся на ковре полчаса до ужина. 

Какая-то старая леди щиплет Баки за задницу, когда он приглашает ее на танец.

Стив танцует просто кошмарно, но его партнерша использует ходунки, чтобы передвигаться, так что никто не жалуется.

– Еще кое-что, прежде чем мы уйдем, – говорит Стив. – Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Эта пожилая леди слишком слаба, чтобы участвовать в общем веселье, но она оживляется, когда видит Стива. Он поправляет ее подушки, берет ее за дрожащую руку.

– Пегги, это Баки, мой друг, – мягко говорит Стив. 

Баки топчется у изножья кровати.

– Здравствуйте, мэм.

Она даже не обращает на него внимания. 

– Ты такой бледный, Стив. Тебе нужно больше отдыхать.

– Зато ты отлично выглядишь, – отвечает Стив нежно. – Шэрон передает привет.

– Кто такая Шэрон?

– Твоя племянница. Помнишь? 

Пегги хмурится. Ее взгляд блуждает по комнате.

– Это неважно, – утешает ее Стив. – Я принес тебе конфет.

Они болтают вполголоса, склонившись друг к другу. Баки неловко, словно он подсматривает за чем-то интимным. Он разглядывает засохшие цветы в горшках на подоконнике. 

Когда Стив выходит, чтобы принести своей подруге запасное одеяло, Баки пытается разрядить звенящую тишину.

– Он тот еще дамский угодник, верно? 

Пегги не сводит с него взгляда, внезапно ясного.

– Я знаю, кто ты, – говорит она голосом, дребезжащим, как сломанная музыкальная шкатулка. – Меня ты не проведешь.

Когда они покидают дом престарелых, Баки замечает:

– Когда ты говорил, что будет весело, я представлял себе парк аттракционов, как мы катаемся на «Циклоне» и стреляем по мишеням. 

– Мы можем сделать это в другой раз, – отвечает Стив. Под глазами у него залегли тени. – Спасибо, что был со мной. Это всегда тяжело, и сейчас я просто хочу лечь в постель.

– Твоя подруга наговорила мне гадостей, – жалуется Баки. Он придерживает Стива за руку, чтобы тот не угодил под машину на перекрестке. 

– Не принимай близко к сердцу. У нее мысли путаются… это Альцгеймер. Она считает, что я ее муж.

– Вы отлично смотритесь вместе, и кто я такой, чтобы осуждать, – это звучит чуть более ядовито, чем Баки хотел, и Стив корчит гримасу. – Эй, ты сам говорил, любой секс хорош, пока все добровольно.

Стив показывает ему средний палец и едва не падает в канализационный люк, так что приходится снова схватить его за руку. 

Просто чудо, что парень дожил до своих лет.

  


* * *

  


Стив выполняет свое обещание, и они катаются на «Циклоне». 

После этого Стива тошнит так сильно, что приходится достать ингалятор, потому что он не может отдышаться. 

Баки чувствует себя странно, когда видит, как содрогается хлипкое тело Стива. Ему не нравится это ощущение. Он бы никогда не признал, что чувствует себя виноватым – он же демон, – но все равно соглашается, что в следующий раз место выберет Стив. 

Так он оказывается на пикете а-ля «Свободу Вилли».

Возможно, это все – хитро спланированная партия, чтобы затащить Баки в подобное место. Они стоят перед воротами какой-то фабрики, под проливным дождем, до позднего вечера. Помимо Баки и Стива здесь только четверо активистов – сложно представить, что все они пришли по своей воле. 

Они гневно кричат и тычут в небо криво раскрашенными транспарантами, потому что на кроликах тестируют губную помаду. 

– Ты не представляешь, сколько животных умирают в лабораториях, – говорит Стив, и Баки отвечает:

– Зато они умирают красивыми.

Не стоило этого говорить. Баки понимает, едва взглянув на Стива.

Просто на улице чертов потоп, и Баки сдает позиции. Вода хлюпает у него в ботинках, а Стив промок до нитки и уже кашляет. Кашляет, но все равно не затыкается.

– Когда они умирают, это еще лучшая участь. Их держат в тесных клетках, проводят жестокие эксперименты без какого-либо наркоза, вводят инъекции, сжигают им рты опытными образцами…

Баки достает сигареты. Желание курить нестерпимо. Он не закуривает: не хватало только вызвать приступ астмы у Стива. Он просто вертит пачку в руках.

– Их фиксируют и оставляют неподвижными на сутки, чтобы проверить действия препаратов, отравляют испарениями, разрезают…

Он должен заткнуться, думает Баки. Когда-то же он замолчит? Иначе Баки придется схватить его и…

Кто-то выходит из ворот фабрики. Это охранник – вышел разогнать протестующих. Фуражка надвинута низко на лоб, чтобы скрыть глаза. Она слетает на землю, когда Баки бросается на него.

Он бьет дважды, крепко, прежде чем активисты оттаскивают Баки прочь. Охранник пятится к воротам, кровь течет по его лицу, размывается в лужах. Люди хлопают Баки по плечу, воинственно кричат, приветствуют его как героя. Чья-то ледяная ладонь касается его щеки.

– Эй, – тихо зовет Стив. – Эй, Бак, ты здесь? Ты со мной?

«Где еще я могу быть?» – хочет спросить Баки, но его челюсти сжаты так сильно, что он не может произнести ни звука. 

– Нам нужно идти. Сейчас они вызовут полицию. Ну же. – Он утаскивает Баки прочь. Они бегут под дождем, под звук сирен, словно какие-то грабители банков. Петляют по подворотням. Им было бы проще смешаться с толпой, если бы Стив не держал под мышкой два транспаранта.

Стив выдыхается слишком быстро, а в теле Баки еще звенит энергия, ему хочется бежать так быстро и так далеко, чтобы заболели ноги. Во рту сухо, все тело дрожит от безымянной жажды. Он словно пьяный, сползает по мокрой стене, давя в себе смех.

– Эй, Бак, – снова зовет его Стив откуда-то издалека. Затем неловко обнимает его, бормочет на ухо: «Все хорошо, ты в безопасности». Его шея у Баки под ладонью, такая хрупкая, что хочется стиснуть пальцы.

Баки вцепляется в мокрую куртку Стива, держится что есть силы, зажмурив глаза.

– Ты в безопасности, все хорошо, хорошо. – Стив продолжает шептать ему это вранье, и Баки притворяется, что верит.

  


* * *

  


Не все их встречи так ужасны.

Один раз они идут на «Монологи вагины» в местном театре, и Баки узнает для себя много интересного. Они спорят всю дорогу до метро, и это почти так же хорошо, как сам спектакль.

В другой раз это собачий приют, где Стив расчесывает длинношерстную колли; это выглядит так мило, что Баки делает примерно тысячу фотографий на телефон. Сам он больше по кошкам, но ему нравится оживленная атмосфера в приюте. Собаки, конечно, рычат при его появлении, но Баки достаточно взглянуть на них своим особым взглядом, чтобы они притихли. 

– Странно, обычно они более шумные, – говорит Стив, когда после приюта они заходят перекусить в тако-забегаловку. 

– У тебя шерсть на… ну, на всем тебе, – отвечает Баки. Стив одет в толстовку с надписью «Спроси о моих местоимениях». Если принять во внимание все клочья шерсти, что прилипли к темной ткани, Баки может определить идентичность Стива безо всяких вопросов. Очевидно, он мальчик-пес.

Когда наступает очередь Баки выбирать место, они проводят время с пользой. Никаких активных занятий – это он уже уяснил, так что один вечер они просто лежат на матрасе в мрачной комнате Баки, пересматривая все части «Прекрасных сейлоров». 

– Мы обязательно должны смотреть это? – ноет Стив, без конца ерзая, чтобы устроиться поудобней. – Можно, я пока схожу разогрею пиццу?

– Ты же не хочешь пропустить самое интересное? Сейчас появится Сейлор Америка. В этой части на нем звездно-полосатые лосины, – говорит Баки.

Под впечатлением после театра он тратит время на поиск интересных мест и отводит Стива в закрытый клуб, где мастера показывают искусство шибари. 

Местечко модное, на входе две античные статуи с огромными членами. Их встречает хостесс, затянутая в кожу.

– Нам нужно будет раздеться в гардеробе и надеть ошейники, – шепчет Баки, склонившись к Стиву в полумраке, просто чтобы насладиться его паникой. – Да ладно, расслабься, это обычный бар для престарелых женатиков.

Они занимают столик в темном углу. Отсюда прекрасно видно сцену, но сами они прячутся в тени.

– Не знал, что тебе нравится подглядывать, – бормочет Стив в свой бокал слабоалкогольного пива. 

– Я люблю хорошее шоу, – подтверждает Баки. – Что-то не так, мистер Секс-это-нормально?

– Я пока не уверен, как отношусь к такому. – Стив кивает на сцену, где одна красотка обвязывает другую. Баки уверен, что они обе получают удовольствие от процесса, как и все зрители в зале.

– Тот мужчина, – хмурится Стив. – За соседним столиком. Похоже, он дрочит.

– Если собираешься пойти и отчитать его, дождись, пока я сбегу через черный ход, – тянет Баки, откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Потому что я хотел бы еще сюда однажды вернуться.

Он чувствует, что Стив смотрит на него в полумраке, так что расправляет плечи и разводит ноги шире под столом. Рубашка на груди натянулась, и соски торчат. Баки видит в темноте куда лучше смертных, так что он замечает, куда смотрит Стив.

– Мне нужно… отойду в туалет, – бормочет Стив. Когда он возвращается, его волосы мокрые, словно он держал голову под краном. 

Баки нравятся эти маленькие игры, даже если они не приведут ни к чему большему. Он заказывает Стиву еще напиток, чтобы язык развязался, и спрашивает:

– Так ты асексуал?

– Что?

– Есть подружка? Или парень? 

– Нет. – Стив смеется, словно его удивляет одно только предположение. – Нет, – повторяет он, вцепившись в свой стакан.

– Но у тебя же есть предпочтения? Даже если ты девственник – заметь, я не осуждаю – с кем бы ты предпочел заняться этим? Мужчины, женщины, все вместе? 

Та чокнутая старушка?

Кусок фалафеля на тарелке?

Баки действительно не осуждает. У него чертовски широкие взгляды.

– Я не асексуал, я просто… я. – Стив показывает на себя, на всего себя, и Баки не понимает. – Ну, вряд ли я когда-нибудь… я просто не создан для секса.

– Не создан? – медленно повторяет Баки. – И как ты это понял?

– Просто посмотрел в зеркало. – Стив вымученно смеется и опустошает стакан, пролив немного на себя. – Мы действительно должны это обсуждать?

– Нет, – мягко говорит Баки. – Не должны, если не хочешь.

Они выходят из бара, и Баки все еще не хочет спать. Ночной город зовет его, музыка пульсирует за дверями ночных клубов, Баки хочет танцевать. 

– Давай же, – уламывает он Стива. – Разомнемся немного. Обещаю, что найду тебе девчонку. Или парня. А если никто не понравится, будем танцевать друг с другом. Или ты всегда можешь мрачно стоять у стенки и смотреть, как я танцую. Тебе понравится!

– Мне завтра рано вставать… общий сбор, – бормочет Стив. Должно быть, очередное собрание веганов или что-то вроде. Баки чувствует азарт, жажду, желание; энергия вспыхивает разрядами на кончиках его пальцев.

Но Стив едва может говорить и спотыкается через каждые два шага. В конце концов Баки приходится обнять его, взвалить на себя, пока они ждут такси. Баки провожает Стива до двери, как настоящий джентльмен. 

После он возвращается к себе, падает на матрас и смотрит в темноту, не в силах сомкнуть глаз.

  


* * *

  


В его фантазиях Сейлор Гидра трахает его на операционном столе, распяливает, как лягушку для препарирования. 

На лице у Сейлора Гидры маска, на лице у Солдата тоже. Их маски выглядят одинаково, но никто бы их не спутал.

Сейлор Гидра выворачивает его кишки наизнанку своим огромным членом, бьет его током, пока у Солдата не встанет, затем вставляет металл в уретру, вверх и вниз, бесконечное вытягивание, чтобы сперма окрасилась розовым. Он не прекращает, даже когда из Солдата нечего вытягивать. 

Он вставляет расширитель, металл клацает и щелкает, множество других металлических приспособлений на подносе, рядом со столом, так, чтобы Солдат мог их видеть и предвкушать. Сейлор Гидра раскрывает его зад так сильно, что может увидеть высушенную черную пустоту там, где было сердце. 

Может видеть Солдата внутри и снаружи, всего целиком, так ясно. Очевидный, как разгаданный кроссворд. Может видеть все его преступления.

В его фантазиях Сейлор Гидра снимает маску, чтобы поцеловать Солдата.

Когда он снимает маску, у него под нею нет лица.

  


* * *

  


Конечно, Баки спрашивает Стива про Сейлора Америку.

– Есть ли шанс, что мы снова увидимся?

Но Сейлор Америка всегда занят. Конечно, ему нужно спасать мир. И все же, это невежливо.

– Уверен, что он про меня не спрашивал? – говорит Баки всякий раз, когда они встречаются со Стивом. Это звучит как шутка, но шутка только наполовину.

На самом деле, он не слишком спешит. Каждый день здесь, в смертном мире, по-своему интересен. Он не хочет возвращаться в лед, засыпать до следующего приказа. Там, во льду, только тьма и холод. 

Вот только Гидра вечно ждать не будет.

Однажды она является к Баки во сне, опутывает щупальцами, скручивает, как старое полотенце. Баки слышит, как лопается каждая кость в его теле, как рвется кожа. 

Он просыпается с криком. Кто-то из соседей стучит в стену. 

Внизу шумят машины. Тикают часы на стене. Баки слышит свое дыхание. 

Все эти звуки возвращают его к жизни. Заставляют медленно оттаять, пока он наконец не в состоянии встать на ноги. Его шатает, но он хочет убраться подальше от матраса. Так раненый зверь уходит от места, где ему было больно.

Баки съеживается в ржавой ванной и спит, свернув под головой шарф.

  


* * *

  


Стив продолжает снимать свой блог, хейтеры продолжают плясать в комментариях. 

У него был прилив подписчиков после того, как в его блоге засветился Сейлор Америка, но теперь уже снова остались три калеки. Все потому, что Стив снимает жутко скучные видео. Баки мог бы ему помочь; он знает толк в шоу-бизе. 

Но ведь это Стив. Он не слушает чужих советов.

Игра в вопрос-ответ продолжается. Находятся люди, оставляющие вопросы. Может, это что-то вроде гадания; открываешь наугад страницу и читаешь тарабарщину, которая может с натяжкой сойти за ответ. Вряд ли людей на самом деле интересует, что думает Стив Роджерс. Скорее уж, вопрошать в воздух – часть человеческой натуры.

Так думает Баки.

Он смотрит выпуск за выпуском.

«Спорт?»

– По мне так и не скажешь, но мне нравится спорт. Приятно иногда заставлять это тело двигаться.

«Анархия или демократия?»

– Сейчас в Америке нет демократии, только слова. 

«Какое у тебя зрение?»

– Минус три, вообще-то, спасибо, что спросили. Но мне не нужны очки, чтобы видеть несправедливость.

«Ты веришь в Единственную Настоящую Любовь?»

Стив Роджерс сидит перед камерой, в голубых глазах отражается красный мерцающий огонек.

– Да вы смеетесь, что ли?

  


* * *

  


Это должно случиться однажды, и это случается.

Они в торговом центре, выбирают новые джинсы для Баки. Стиву нужно прикупить кое-что из техники; что-то для записи видео, Баки не вникает. У него есть свой тайный план.

Когда это случается, это похоже на звук. Что-то вроде взрыва, только сильно издалека, словно с того света. Грохот сотрясает все здание и затихает; секунда – и ни следа от шума, только непринужденные лаунж-мотивы из колонок.

– Ты это слышал? – Стив замирает.

– Наверное, строят что-то, – отвечает Баки. Их прервали, когда они спорили над вешалкой с рубашками. Стив считает, что ему не нужно волшебное преображение, как в фильме «Красотка». Он не хочет примерять вещи и крутиться перед Баки, пока тот отдыхает на плюшевом красном диване.

– Во-первых, я не покупаю бренды, – говорит Роджерс. – Ничего, что шьется детьми на фабриках, в странах третьего мира. Обычно я нахожу что-нибудь на барахолках или в благотворительных секондах.

– Оно и видно, – отвечает Баки. – Та девушка, с мороженым. На кого она посмотрела? На меня или на тебя? А ведь у меня только одна рука, Стив! 

– Дело не в руке.

– Она посмотрела на меня, потому что никто не будет смотреть на парня в пушистом свитере. 

– С чего ты взял, что я хочу, чтобы люди на меня смотрели?

Баки выразительно глядит на пакет в руках Стива. Там селфи-палка, немного специальных ламп для съемки и микрофон-петличка.

Звук повторяется снова, уже ближе. 

– Это не стройка, – Стив хмурится. Он идет к выходу, как и многие другие покупатели. Люди собираются вдоль перил, смотрят вниз, в лобби торгового центра. Там фонтан, фудкорт и огромный демон где-то между.

Баки достаточно взгляда, чтобы понять, что здесь будет грязно. Это кто-то из элементалей – тупые и агрессивные, они просто любят разрушать. 

– Нужно уходить. – Баки хватает Стива за руку, пока тот близоруко щурится вниз. – Живей.

Конкретно этот демон повелевает землей, поэтому вскоре торговый центр превращается в мешанину из грязи, глины, камней и бетонных обломков. Люди кричат, все лифты застряли между этажами, и там, в стеклянных капсулах, еще больше кричащих людей. Баки тащит Стива к пожарной лестнице, и было бы проще, если бы Стив так сильно не упирался.

– Баки, нет! Мы не можем так все оставить.

– А что ты делаешь? Спасай свой зад, Роджерс, – кричит Баки раздраженно. В его планы совсем не входит раскрывать себя, но он не будет смотреть, как какой-то грязевик рвет Стива на части.

Он затаскивает Стива в коридор, впереди видит пожарный выход, но Стив вырывается – верткий, как уж, упрямый, как сто ослов. Демон тут как тут: его кожа покрыта трещинами, из трещин пышет алый жар. Лицо словно расплавленный пластик, смятый и снова застывший. 

Потолок осыпается крошками побелки.

Стив оттесняет Баки назад, загораживает его своим телом (это смешно; тела Стива не хватит, чтобы загородить пекинеса).

– Уходи, – велит Стив, и Баки в первую секунду думает – он говорит это демону, собирается применить свое красноречие или прочитать лекцию о пацифизме. 

Лишь потом он понимает, что Стив велит уходить – ему.

Демон уже слишком близко, и нет возможности уйти без боя, так что Баки за спиной у Стива выпускает свою сверкающую, стальную руку.

– Пожалуйста, Баки, закрой глаза, – просит Стив. – Просто… не смотри.

Он достает ингалятор (но его дыхание в полном порядке, что удивительно).

И потом он вскидывает ингалятор вверх, зажав в руке, и кричит:

– Великий Марвел, дай мне силу!

И перевоплощается.

  


* * *

  


На обучении демонов им говорили, что превращение сейлоров похоже на то, как бабочка выступает из своего кокона.

Много слизи и хруста, прежде чем получится что-то дельное.

Ни один демон прежде не видел перевоплощение так близко (ни один из выживших, по крайней мере).

Нет никакой слизи.

Стив взлетает в воздух, словно на невидимых ниточках. Его тощее тело принимает разные красочные позы: изящные, как у цирковых гимнастов. Вокруг расползается туман, заволакивает все вокруг, заставляя и Баки, и грязевого демона замереть на месте. 

Напасть сейчас – что может быть проще?

Ни один из демонов не может отвести глаз от перевоплощения.

Стив кружится в белесом тумане, его одежда просто исчезает. Вокруг сверкают и гаснут звезды, ленты опутывают все тело Стива, стискивают его грудь, обертывают икры, оплетают раскинутые в стороны руки. Его голова запрокидывается, и яркая звезда сияет прямо во лбу.

И затем его тело раздается в стороны. Плечи становятся шире, грудь – мощнее, руки и ноги вытягиваются. Из ниоткуда появляются красные сапоги и перчатки, синий латекс обхватывает задницу, яркой вспышкой бликует щит.

Стив скрещивает руки на мощной груди, вырастает стеной перед демоном.

– Меня зовут Сейлор Америка, – говорит он. – И я несу возмездие во имя справедливости.


	3. Сейлоры

Баки слышит его голос словно со стороны. 

– Здесь точно нет орехов? Ореховой посыпки, орехов в муке, в соусе? Арахис, кешью, фундук – ничего? 

Это как радиоспектакль, в который ты больше не веришь. Отстраненно Баки восхищается дотошностью Стива. Словно гребаный орех может свалить Сейлора Америку.

Они в маленькой забегаловке, где продают шаурму, неподалеку от разрушенного торгового центра. Сейчас там дымящаяся воронка, и всюду вой полицейских машин. Сейлор Америка спас кучу народу, пока не подключились остальные Сейлоры. А теперь, после трудов праведных, можно и подкрепиться.

– Баки?

Он вздрагивает.

– А?

– Что тебе взять? – Стив заглядывает ему в глаза. Взгляд умоляющий. Может, он все еще не вышел из образа тощего задрота, у которого нет других друзей. Сейлор Америка может друзей жопой есть.

Хотя вряд ли станет.

– Мне все равно. Я не голоден. – Баки бредет к дальнему столику. Пластмассовая столешница липкая от того, что ели до них.

Стив идет за ним с подносом. Все тот же взгляд побитой собаки. Баки больше на это не купится.

– Итак, ты…

– Тише, пожалуйста. – Стив наклоняется к подносу. Его шаурма с фалафелем размазалась по всей тарелке. – Я не хотел бы афишировать, ладно?

Очевидно, это страшный секрет. Сейлор Америка – один из немногих сейлоров (помимо Халка), кто не раскрыл свою смертную личность. Все знают, что Тони Старк – это Сейлор Стар. Или Сейлор Сокол – Сэм Уилсон, бывший военный летчик. Большинство Сейлоров знамениты во всем мире, не только как воины в матроске, но и как инфлюенсеры.

И вот он, Стив Роджерс. Вебкам-проповедник, с блогом на триста подписчиков.

Баки в полном восторге, что Стив водил его за нос столько времени. Он так восхищен, что почти не злится.

(Он старается пока не думать о своих дальнейших действиях.)

– Пожалуйста, – просит Стив. – Просто выслушай меня. Я не хотел тебе врать. Я даже рад, что все раскрылось. Теперь я смогу тебе рассказать… все с самого начала.

Информация, думает Баки. Это всегда полезно. С этим можно работать.

– Я весь внимание.

  


* * *

  


История довольно простая: Стив ввязался в драку, чтобы защитить беспомощное животное, получил по первое число и едва не умер от приступа астмы.

Беспомощное животное оказалось посланником из космоса и наделило Стива магической силой, превратив в могучего воина справедливости.

– Это что, был говорящий кот? – уточняет Баки, потому что он слышал много баек.

– Говорящий енот, вообще-то, – поправляет Стив и с ухмылкой спрашивает: – Какие-то проблемы?

У Баки вообще никаких проблем.

Говорящий енот по имени Ракета прибыл на Землю, чтобы отыскать истинно достойных и дать им магические силы для защиты планеты. Так Стив получил крепкое здоровое тело, щит из вибраниума и множество суперспособностей, среди которых есть:

– возможность не дышать под водой почти полчаса:  
– устойчивость к очень низким и высоким температурам;  
– регенерация после ножевых и пулевых ранений, ожогов, ударов, переломов;  
– способность отлично видеть и слышать, даже на больших расстояниях;  
– крепкий удар, который сшибает стены…

– Помедленней, я записываю, – бормочет Баки.

Позже Стив познакомился с другими сейлорами и вступил в борьбу за добро и справедливость, меся демонов в кровавую кашу своим щитом и кулаками. 

– И кто у вас главный? – спрашивает Баки. Он ожидает услышать знакомые имена – Николас Фьюри, Александр Пирс… но Стив снова его удивляет.

– Капитан Марвел, – говорит он, понизив голос, словно называет имя святого. – Она наша королева. Я пока ее не видел, но Ракета ее посланник. 

Капитан, который посылает разобраться со своими делами енота, не вызывает у Баки доверия. 

– Однажды она прибудет на Землю, и тогда случиться финальная битва между сейлорами и демонами. А до тех пор… – Стив смущенно улыбается (и теперь Баки видит: это та же самая улыбка, что мелькала под маской Сейлора Америки). – До тех пор я буду делать, что могу.

Ни один из демонов ничего не слышал про Капитана Марвел, но это кажется чем-то жутко важным.

Нужно больше информации, решает Баки.

Нужно продолжать игру.

– Ты ведь не злишься на меня, что я скрыл от тебя все это? – уточняет Стив напряженно.

Баки заставляет его в качестве извинения купить еще шаурмы.

  


* * *

  


Теперь Баки чатится как со Стивом, так и с Сейлор Америкой.

«Как насчет пробежки?» – получает Баки сообщение ранним утром. Он бы проигнорировал это, но ему все равно больше не уснуть: в каждом углу комнаты прячутся тени, и эти тени тянут к Баки свои щупальца. 

Сейлор Америка бегает прямо в Центральном парке, правда, выбирает более отдаленные и пустынные дорожки. И все равно каждое утро кто-нибудь публикует в своем инстаграме его фотографии: смазанный силуэт на горизонте. 

Бегать с Сейлором Америкой не весело. Все, что слышит Баки, это «слева» – снова и снова, когда Сейлор Америка обгоняет его. Единственное, что утешает – узкие штаны сейлора, которые обтягивают все стратегические места.

Сейлор Америка одевается куда лучше Стива (хотя, возможно, вся одежда просто сидит на нем куда лучше).

– Утомительно держать сразу два гардероба? – уточняет Баки, когда они бредут по мокрой траве к скамейке.

– Это далеко не самое утомительное в моей двойной жизни, – отвечает Сейлор Америка. 

Поразительно, насколько увереннее он себя чувствует в этом теле. Он ненароком касается Баки, когда они стоят в очереди за кофе. Уверенно и спокойно отвечает на все вопросы, не пытаясь спорить по пустякам. Он кажется добрее и проще, чем Стив, и куда более взрослым. У Баки полное ощущение, что это какая-то подстава, пока Сейлор Америка едва не врезается в дерево. Баки приходится придержать его за локоть, чтобы спасти от столкновения.

– Упс, – бормочет Сейлор неловко, и Баки наконец его узнает.

  


* * *

  


Вскоре Баки получает сообщение. Он слишком занят (стоит в планке, а с одной рукой это непросто), и тогда слышит звонок.

Это может быть что-то срочное.

– Значит, так. – Голос на том конце очень нервный. – Я хочу тебя познакомить с моими друзьями.

– У тебя есть друзья? – фыркает Баки. Он все еще стоит в планке, телефон на громкой связи, прямо у него перед лицом. – С кем я говорю, кстати – с сопляком или громилой?

– Думаешь, у Стива есть друзья? Нет, я про сейлоров.

– Ты хочешь… познакомить меня… с сейлорами? – пыхтит Баки. 

Черт, Стив. Сделай это все хоть чуточку более сложным.

– Только с одним, вообще-то. Сокол сейчас не в городе, а другие… заняты.

– Это что-то… вроде… знакомства с родителями?

– Чем ты там занят? У тебя голос странный, – замечает Стив.

– Трахаюсь, конечно. Совершенно ванильно и по взаимному согласию, – щебечет Баки. – Так что мне надеть на встречу с папочкой?

Он практически уверен, что это будет Сейлор Стар. Только у него есть время на подобную ерунду. Все знают, что Сейлор Стар наследственный миллионер и бездельник, к тому же крепко сидит на кокаине. 

Стив хочет его подготовить к встрече – может, у него есть карточки с допустимыми темами или еще что, – поэтому назначает встречу через неделю. Все это немного слишком официально, и Баки нервничает. 

К тому же, Башня сейлоров. 

Ни один демон добровольно не переступал ее порог.

Ни один демон, впрочем, не был приглашен.

  


* * *

  


И когда Баки оказывается на пороге квартиры Стива, он тоже ждет приглашения, как вампир из старомодных фильмов. 

– Ну же, что встал, – бубнит Стив. Волосы растрепаны, из глаз и носа течет, в вороте растянутой домашней футболки торчат ключицы. 

Баки машет пакетом.

– Суп и клецки. 

Он с любопытством оглядывается. 

– Миленько. – Это откровенная ложь, потому что квартира Роджерса – настоящая катастрофа. Он как бруклинский сиротка с чахоткой, прозябает в нищете. Баки может рассмотреть три вида плесени у него на потолке, а пол скрипит под ногами так, словно вот-вот провалится. С другой стороны, здесь явно были приложены усилия, чтобы сделать жилище уютным. 

– Вижу, у тебя нет стены с моими фотографиями, – замечает Баки, и Стив краснеет от одного упоминания. – Но мне нравится абажур. Ты обошел все гаражные распродажи, чтобы воссоздать здесь декорации «Богемы»? 

– Тебя чем-то не устроил интерьер культового квир-мюзикла? – уточняет Стив, падая на диван. Когда он приземляется, в воздух от толчка взлетает около десятка смятых бумажных платков. – Знаешь, осознанное потребление – это не преступление.

Баки находит кухню, чтобы разогреть суп в микроволновке, пока Стив драматично кашляет. На кухне он заглядывает в шкафы, проверяет холодильник и выдвижные ящики. Потом микроволновка сигналит.

Баки возвращается с подносом на кончиках пальцев, как официант. Стив уже свернулся калачиком под огромным лоскутным одеялом.

– А это чудовище ты на какой свалке подобрал? – ласково уточняет Баки, и Стив поднимает воспаленные глаза.

– Оно мне от мамы осталось.

Баки передает Стиву ложку. Молчание длится пару минут, пока Стив хлебает суп, а потом кашляет и хрипит. Вынимает ингалятор, делает пару вдохов и прячет в складки одеяла. 

– Я был уверен, что ты живешь в Башне сейлоров, – говорит Баки.

– У Сейлора Америки там есть комната.

– У Сейлора Америки? – поднимает брови Баки. Стив криво улыбается. 

– Привычка. У меня… Стар выделил мне целый этаж, вообще-то. Но я там не бываю.

Баки может представить себе это: светлая комната в стеклянной башне, пластмассовые яблоки в миске, как на фотографиях из каталогов недвижимости. 

У Баки есть коллекционная фигурка Сейлора Америки и специальная коробка для него, блестящий пластик и резиновая подложка. Всему свое место.

– Ты в порядке? – говорит Стив позже. Он почти заснул, скукожился под своим огромным одеялом, кажется, вообще не занимает никакого места. Взгляд мутный, челка торчит над вспотевшим лбом. 

– В порядке ли я? – удивляется Баки. Он водит пальцами по книжным корешкам, разглядывает детские фотографии героя, ищет спрятанные письма, дневники, пароли. – Я лучше всех.

– Ты всегда так говоришь, – укоряет Стив еле слышно. – У тебя уставший вид.

Правда в том, что Баки не спал целую вечность. Гидра ждет его, рано или поздно ему придется вернуться, и скорее рано, чем поздно.

Баки задергивает шторы, в комнате темно. Стив дышит со всхлипами на диване, в ворохе сопливых платков. Баки садится на пол рядом, закрывает глаза – только на секунду.

Их будит дверной звонок.

За дверью Тони Старк собственной персоной, с ним еще кто-то, мужчина в очках.

– Так-так, – говорит Тони Старк. – А ты кто такой?

– Я Баки.

– Какой еще, к черту, Баки? Ах, Баки! – Тони оттесняет его, чтобы пройти в комнату. – Стив, ты отменил нашу встречу, чтобы потрахаться со своими парнем?

«Прости его», – шепчет одними губами мужчина в очках, аккуратно просачиваясь в комнату следом за Старком. 

– Ладно, беру слова назад, что у тебя – свинка?

– Люди уже не болеют свинкой, Тони…

– Да здравствует современная медицина! Тогда какого черта ты тут лежишь? Выпей что-нибудь – красная таблетка, синяя таблетка…

Он продолжает болтать, распахивая шторы, переставляя стулья в комнате, потом уходит на кухню и кричит оттуда:

– Что это, где вся еда? Эй, Стив! Как будет называться правление веганов? 

– Он очень настаивал, что мы должны зайти, – говорит мужчина в очках, склоняясь над Стивом. – Позволишь измерить давление?

– Нет, Брюс. Мне не нужен доктор, – пыхтит Стив. – И сейчас не очень удобно. – быстрый взгляд на Баки. – Я не знал, что он придет. Вы бы познакомились рано или поздно, но я надеялся… тебя подготовить.

– Правление веганов, ну?

– Дыхательные практики очень помогают, – подмигивает Брюс.

Старк возвращается в гостиную.

– Сельдерейх!

Все молчат.

– Да ладно, это смешно! Я заказал на всех пиццу. И сейчас привезут пиво. Устроим мальчишник.

– Он на антибиотиках, Тони, – с укором говорит Брюс.

– Тогда мы выпьем с Баки! Верно? Хочу узнать тебя получше. Мои люди пока собирают досье на тебя, но выпивка – самый короткий путь к правде, согласен?

Зрачки у Старка просто огромные. Он занимает будто всю комнату сразу.

– Уже можно сказать, что я сдеру с тебя кожу и сделаю кошелек, если ты обидишь Стива? Или подождем до третьего свидания?

– Пожалуйста, не слушай его. – Стив силится подняться с дивана. – Это Тони Старк. Он живет по принципу «я мыслю – значит, я говорю». Это Баки… мой _друг_ , Тони. Не бойфренд, не дружок, не парень, не любовничек, не трахаль...

– Следи за языком, Роджерс! – Старк щелкает пальцами. – Кстати, нам ведь нужно еще обсудить протез, верно?

– Что? – Баки отступает еще на пару шагов. 

– Я еще не говорил с ним об этом, Тони, – цедит Стив.

– Ну так обсудим сейчас! Что ты хочешь? Титан, сталь, авиационное железо? – Старк тянется к плечу Баки, но пальцы хватают воздух. 

Баки смотрит на Стива.

– Я не просил об этом.

– Знаю, я просто разведал у Тони… – Стив кашляет в кулак. – Он настоящий гений, и он мог бы… он может помочь. Бесплатно.

Старк вскидывает руки.

– Гений, миллиардер, филантроп! 

– Плейбой, – добавляет Брюс бесстрастно.

– Я не просил об этом, – низким голосом повторяет Баки. Стив подходит ближе, хватает его за запястье горячей рукой. 

– Знаю, но только подумай… я просто хочу сделать как лучше.

– Что если я не хочу быть лучше? – Баки хватает куртку с вешалки. 

Обычно в фильмах в этом месте людям кричат вслед: постой, погоди! 

Он уходит в полной тишине.

  


* * *

  


Баки помнит: он стоит на коленях (преклонять колени было не обязательно; они же не какая-то там _секта_. Но так было удобней. Если бы он стоял, он бы точно свалился).

Баки помнит: темная комната, но там, во тьме, тысячи демонов. Безмолвно смотрят, ждут. Он помнит, как женщина держала его затылок, у нее были изогнутые стальные когти, паучьи лапы во все стороны. Тогда он еще не знал ее имени; бордовые блики от волос, как брызги крови. 

Во главе тогда был Зола. Много, много лет тому назад; в моде была форма от «Хьюго Босс».

В моде были умники. Ученые и эксперименты. Души людей тогда почти ничего не стоили, тела скидывали в ямы, где они извивались и стонали. Открывались новые горизонты возможностей. Надрез там, инъекция тут, немного адовой агонии (но разве не все существа рождаются в боли и крови), и перед вами сверхчеловек. Зола стоял там, раскинув руки, как фокусник: кости сыплются из правого и левого рукава, из ребра получаем творение, а из ребра творения – другое творение, получше, и так до бесконечности…

Баки помнит, как принимал присягу. Стоя на коленях, когти Вдовы на затылке, взгляды из тьмы. «Я готов отвечать», – сказал он, и Зола опустил свой пылающий меч.

Солдат отдал тьме руку и сердце.

  


* * *

  


Теперь все иначе.

Никаких тебе темных подвалов, цепей. Вместо этого – ресепшен с отполированной стойкой. Искусственная орхидея в горшке.

Пирс поднимает большой палец, не отрываясь от телефона. 

Солдат ждет, по стойке «смирно». 

Пирс кладет трубку и щелкает пальцами. Солдат опускается в кресло для посетителей (это кресло вызывает тошноту, электрический жар, но невозможно вспомнить, почему). 

Ассистент приносит молоко в высоком стакане. 

– Проект «Озарение» находится на финальной стадии, – говорит Пирс мягким глубоким голосом. – Все сейлоры уже подписали Заковианский договор и согласились перейти полностью под государственное управление. – Темные блики скользят по стеклам очков Пирса. – Отказался ставить подпись только один сейлор. Угадай, кто это?

Солдат склоняет голову. 

Не его работа – угадывать.

Его работа – убивать.

  


* * *

  


Стив открывает дверь, он выглядит хуже, чем утром. Вид упрямый и жалобный одновременно.

– Баки, – открывает он рот, и Баки сгребает его за футболку, притягивает и целует.

Он играет грязно: язык скользит меж губ, бедро вторгается между ног Стива, зубы царапают губы. Горячее их дыхание перемешивается. Стив стонет и отстраняется. 

Вид такой, словно пропустил удар. 

– Что…

– Нет. Заткнись, – шипит Баки, вталкивая Стива в комнату. Он уже слышал про любопытную соседку. Они пятятся, все еще вцепившись друг в друга, бьются о стены, не разрывая поцелуй. Пока Стив снова не отворачивается, задыхаясь.

– Мы должны поговорить…

– Нихрена, – рычит Баки. – Нихрена, – повторяет он, опустив руку и схватив в горсть привставший член Стива. 

– Ч-черт… – Стив хватает ртом воздух. Его лицо такое красное, что это вызывает беспокойство. Ресницы трепещут. – Я не понимаю.

– Тебе нужен более явный намек? – Баки оттягивает резинку его домашних штанов и запускает руку внутрь. Стив что-то бормочет ему на ухо, но ни единого связного слова. Баки гладит и сжимает, пока Стив не содрогается. 

– О ч-черт, – повторяет он, отступив. Он садится на корточки посреди комнаты, закрывая лицо ладонями. – Проклятье.

– Так это действительно был твой первый раз? – Баки выгибает бровь. – Ладно, приятель, мы попробуем снова. Лепестки роз я не захватил, но можем переместиться на кровать. 

– Ты не смотрел мой выпуск про озвученное согласие? – бормочет Стив в свои ладони.

– Ты хочешь секса со мной? – уточняет Баки. Стив смотрит на него исподлобья, озлобленный. Его глаза слезятся. После долгой тяжелой паузы он признает:

– Да.

– Кровать, – повторяет Баки. Он голоден. Ему нужно… ему нужно это.

– Ты точно не хочешь сперва обсудить… – Стив смотрит на протянутую руку и берется за нее. – Ладно.

В спальне Баки еще не был. У него нет времени изучать интерьер. Он скидывает покрывало с кровати (под ним – ворох бумажных платков). Стягивает футболку через голову и швыряет на пол. Оборачивается – Стив в дверном проеме, вцепился в косяк. 

– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – говорит Стив. – Мне нужна минутка. Я перевоплощусь…

– Нет.

– Но…

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь. – Баки ложится на кровать и хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. – Иди сюда, Стив. 

– Мое тело…

– Иди сюда, Стив.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровался.

– Иди сюда, Стив!

Он наклоняет голову, готовый спорить до последнего вздоха, но потом вдруг опускает плечи. 

– Ладно.

Они гасят свет.

Кожа Стива такая бледная, что почти светится в полумраке.

Его дыхание как шелест прилива. 

Его взгляд. Злого, дикого зверя. Дерись-или-беги взгляд. Роджерс никогда не убегает. 

Он снимает свою футболку, снимает штаны и трусы, и толстые домашние носки, он дрожит в прохладе комнаты, но расправляет плечи, позволяя увидеть себя.

У него шрамы. На животе, на груди, на запястьях. Это шрамы человека, которого вскрывали и резали, в которого вставляли трубки, втыкали иглы, чтобы он просто мог дожить до своих двадцати шести. 

Чтобы мог стать сверхчеловеком.

Баки показывает свои шрамы. Цепочки следов, узоры и орнаменты его тела. Места, где кожа натянутая и красная, места, где она белая и грубая, темная от ожогов, разорванная и сшитая вместе. Его плечо – бесполезный обрубок, куриное крылышко с болезненно-нежной кожей. 

Все эти отметины на нем. Словно часть перфоманса («актив», «объект», «создание», «тварь», «чудовище», «монстр»).

Они изучают друг друга, касаются, прижимаются в темноте. 

Целуют друг друга.

– У тебя есть презерватив? – спрашивает Баки. 

Стив смеется в темноте (его смех: как будто птица хлопает крыльями. Горло дрожит у Баки под пальцами).

– Есть ли у меня презервативы? Баки, я писал научную статью про презервативы.

– Это не отменяет вопроса, – говорит Баки (его голос: рокот костра, треск пламени). – Есть?

Стив находит презервативы.

Они помогают друг другу с этим.

Стив справляется лучше, чем Сейлор Америка (с другой стороны, член Баки крепче, чем банан).

Член Стива: длинный и гордый, розовая головка тычется в живот. Щель под резинкой мокрая, волосы на лобке слиплись от застывшего семени. У основания он толстый, одной рукой не обхватить. Баки думал, он будет меньше.

На бедрах Стива отметины от пальцев Баки, расцветают синяки. Баки не понимает, как это вышло. Он ведь не бил, не стискивал, едва коснулся. Оставляет отметины на всем, к чему притронется. 

Стив выгибается под ним, подставляет задницу. Вид отчаянный и смелый. 

– Давай, – говорит. – Я тебе доверяю.

Баки хочется отвесить ему пощечину.

Баки заводит руку назад, запихивает в свою дырку пальцы. Сразу два, жестко, добавляет третий. Смазка хлюпает. Больно, но не слишком. Он двигает рукой под взглядом Стива, раздирает себя на части (у Стива маленькие руки; Баки мог бы принять целый кулак). 

– Сейчас.

– Позволь мне.

Баки бы хотел этого.

– Я сам.

– Полегче. Не навреди себе.

Они едва говорят. В темноте их дыхание звучит громче, чем слова. Еще громче – хлюпанье смазки. Звуки точно из порноролика (порно имитирует секс; жизнь имитирует искусство).

Баки встает на колени, берется за изголовье кровати, прогибается в спине.

– Давай.

– Можно?

– Просто, блядь, вставь уже.

(Он на коленях, из тьмы смотрят тысячи глаз, пылающий меч занесен.)

Стив входит в него двумя плавными, долгими толчками. Потом замирает, позволяя Баки привыкнуть. К этому невозможно привыкнуть.

Баки сильнее прогибается в спине (еще немного, и его позвоночник переломится пополам. Проще ему лечь, уткнуться лицом в подушку, но он хочет за что-то держаться). Становится легче, но все равно нестерпимо.

– Все хорошо? – спрашивает Стив.

– Великолепно, – шипит Баки. – Двигайся.

Стив очень осторожен, даже нежен. Баки думал, это будет как бой, как драка, они оба окажутся в крови и поту, будут смеяться и огрызаться друг на друга. Он думал об этом, когда еще не знал тайну Стива.

– Можешь погладить меня спереди?

Член стянут латексом, но он чувствует прикосновение пальцев Стива, вдумчивое, изучающее его по всей длине. 

(Дум-Дум сказал ему однажды, что секс похож на танец. Просто последовательность движений, всегда можно научиться. Главное, чтобы нашелся подходящий партнер. Кто такой этот Дум-Дум – один из кураторов? Может и так, всех уже не упомнишь.)

– Так не больно?

– Сильнее.

(Баки думает, секс больше похож на сборку мебели из «ИКЕА». Куча отверстий и выемок, не подходящих друг к другу, но с должным усилием их всегда можно состыковать. Метод проб и ошибок, отчаиваешься в какой-то момент, но продолжаешь пробовать, пока не получится. А инструкция убивает все удовольствие.)

– Ох.

– Я что-то не так сделал?

– Даже не вздумай останавливаться.

Стив двигается быстрее, его член с каждым разом почти выскакивает из дырки, головка распирает края, но потом снова скользит внутрь, задевает простату. Рука Стива терзает его член – вверх и вниз, хватка все крепче. 

– Я почти, – говорит Баки. – О, черт, почти…

Стив стонет.

– Я готов… готов…

(Он на коленях, готов ко всему, что с ним сделают, сердце колотится в груди.)

Стив прижимается к его спине, сбивается с темпа, его член пульсирует глубоко внутри, обжигает, словно раскаленный, объятый пламенем. Стив вжимается лицом в волосы Баки, целует его в затылок.

Баки кончает.

(Все очень просто, говорил Дум-Дум. Что бы ты ни делал в процессе, приходишь всегда к одному результату.)

Теперь Баки знает, что это херня собачья.

Они падают на простыни, обнявшись. Баки чувствует, как его бедра еще подрагивают, словно по нему пропустили ток. Стив весь пылает, как в горячке. 

Он гладит Баки по волосам, потом целует в губы – целомудренно, мягко.

– В следующий раз, – говорит Стив, запыхавшись, – я бы хотел видеть твое лицо.

Баки открывает глаза.

Он позволяет Стиву увидеть свое лицо.

Он прижимает Стива к постели железной рукой, пальцы сдавили горло. Заглядывает Стиву в глаза, ловит момент осознания. 

– Следующего раза не будет, – говорит Зимний Солдат.

Стив не может ничего сказать, потому что – горло, железная рука. Он только смотрит. Абсолютно голый, беспомощный.

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что лучше бы встречался с акулой, чем с демоном? – спрашивает Зимний Солдат. – У меня для тебя новости.

Лицо Стива краснеет, наливается кровью. Это от недостатка кислорода. Дальше оно побледнеет, потом приобретет синеватый оттенок, станет серым. 

Солдат видел такое много раз.

Стив что-то хрипит. Солдату приходится наклониться к самым его губам, чтобы услышать:

«Баки».

– Его здесь нет. Меня зовут Зимний Солдат.

«Баки».

Упрямый ублюдок.

«Бакххх».

– Тебе бы пригодился сейчас ингалятор? – Солдат целует раскрытые губы Стива, пока тот борется за глоток воздуха.

Стив целует его в ответ.

Гребаный тупой упрямый ублюдок.

Солдат швыряет его через комнату. Стив ударяется о стену, падает на пол. Скрючивается, будто хочет прикрыть наготу. 

– Дерись со мной.

Солдат не хочет легкой победы.

Его враг – не этот сопляк, а Сейлор Америка. 

– Не надо, Баки, – хрипит Стив.

– Я. Не. Баки. – Солдат поднимает Стива на ноги, чтобы встряхнуть. Потом бьет по лицу – ему даже не нужна железная рука, чтобы нос Стива взорвался фонтаном крови. 

– Ты не хочешь этого, – булькает Стив сквозь потоки крови. – Я знаю тебя.

В том-то и дело, что нет.

– Я знаю тебя, – повторяет Стив. Он устоял на ногах после этого удара, хотя взгляд у него мутный. Солдат снова заносит кулак.

– Ну ты и тупица.

Голова Стива дергается от удара, кровь теперь идет из лопнувшей губы. 

– Я не буду драться с тобой. Ты мой друг.

– Ты мое _задание_.

Стив наконец падает, но тут же встает на четвереньки, пытается подняться. Его ведет в сторону, кровь повсюду.

Тогда Солдат бьет иначе.

– Мы никогда не были друзьями. Мне просто нужен был Сейлор Америка.

Стив мотает головой, как собака.

– Дерись со мной или умрешь.

Стив что-то бормочет. Солдат берет его за волосы.

– Что?

– Мы еще можем все исправить, – говорит Стив. Голос звучит твердо, будто он собрался с мыслями. – Я помогу тебе.

– Я не просил об этом.

– Ты не виноват. В том, что с тобой случилось.

– Что со мной случилось?..

– Не твоя вина. Что это произошло с тобой. Я найду способ. Исправить.

В груди у Стива что-то хрипит. Солдат склоняется поближе.

– Я был солдатом, Стив. Они схватили меня и других… выжил я один. Лучше бы я умер. То, что со мной делали… так долго… что я забыл свое имя. Я бы согласился на все, чтобы это прекратить. Я отдал свой радужный кристалл души, чтобы перестать испытывать боль. Но этого так и не случилось. Мне все еще больно, Стив.

Стив тянет к нему руку (кровь у него между пальцев, под ногтями, на ладони). Он касается лица Солдата. 

– Ты поможешь мне, Стив? Ты отдашь свою душу в обмен на мою?

– Да, – говорит Стив.

Солдат смеется. 

Ну и тупица.

Невыносимо.

Стив отдергивает руку, хмурится.

– Ну и тупица, – говорит Солдат. – Снова купился. Разве ты не сам мне сказал, что демоны – дети лжи? 

– Я не…

– И что люди не могут стать демонами? Разве это не опасные бредни?

– Баки…

– Никто не делал меня таким! Я всегда был таким.

– Это не твоя вина.

– Я убивал людей.

– Не твоя вина.

– Много, много людей. Десятилетиями. Заставлял их страдать, как тебя сейчас.

– Не твоя вина.

– Я обманывал тебя с первого дня.

– Не твоя вина.

– Я служу Гидре.

– Не твоя вина. 

– Конечно моя, Стив. – Солдат дергает его за волосы, он хочет, чтобы Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я сделал это сам. Я _попросил_ сделать это со мной. Я позволил отрезать себе руку, чтобы получить могущество. 

– Когда с нами случается что-то ужасное… мы обвиняем себя, потому что… невозможно представить… что с нами такое случилось просто так, безо всякой причины, повода… безо всякой вины… 

– Это не твой гребаный блог, Роджерс.

– ...ты не мог ничего сделать…

Его сжатые губы. Его волосы, темные от пота и крови. Его соски, его живот, его бедра. Всё еще в синяках. Его член, вялый, нелепый, болтается между ног. Его колени разбиты. 

Великолепный Сейлор Америка во всей красе.

– Если с тобой сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное, Стив… кто будет виноват?

Его упрямый, пронзительный взгляд.

– Не ты.

Когда Солдат уходит, девушка из соседней квартиры открывает дверь и смотрит ему вслед.

  


* * *

  


Солдат ждет внизу, прислонившись к чьему-то мотоциклу. Он бросает сигарету, когда девушка выходит из здания. У нее светлые волосы, плотно запахнутый плащ. На голове шапочка вроде тех, что носят медсестры.

Зимний Солдат следует за ней, на небольшом расстоянии. Он преграждает ей дорогу у входа в метро. Хватает за локоть, чтобы оттащить в переулок.

Она так испугана, что почти не сопротивляется. Люди проходят мимо, бросая быстрые взгляды по касательной, но никто не замедляет шаг.

– Так ты соседка Стива? – спрашивает Солдат, прислонив ее к стене. 

– Я видела, как Сейлор Америка заходил в его квартиру. Думала, они действительно друзья. Но все проще, да? – Девушка быстро кивает. Шапочка съехала набок. – Это он.

Солдат молчит. 

– Ты его почти убил. Когда я пришла, он уже взялся за свою штуковину… для дыхания.

Штуковина для дыхания. Кто она, стажерка? Если изображаешь медсестру, будь добра изучить матчасть. 

– Куда ты так спешила?

– Ночная смена. – Она закрывает глаза, когда Солдат проводит по ее щеке железным пальцем. – Я хотела сообщить. Надеялась на повышение. Но он твой.

– Он мой.

– Я никому не скажу. Ты можешь продолжить миссию. 

– Конечно, ты никому не скажешь.

Она сопротивляется, когда он убивает ее, и это хорошо. Из ее ладоней вырастают скальпели, рассекают ему грудь, вонзаются в щеку. Это хорошо. Убивать ее сладко: почти как оргазм.


	4. Ходячие неприятности

Это конференц-зал в фирме по производству бумаги. Они арендуют комнату на выходные, когда офис пустует. Комната не из лучших: мигает лампа, у некоторых стульев сломаны спинки, в потолке не хватает гипсокартонных квадратов, и там зияет тьма (в этой тьме клубки проводов, как спящие змеи). 

Кофе на вкус как грязь.

Этот конференц-зал мог бы находиться в аду, буквально создан, как иллюстрация ада (он находится в Джерси).

Баки скрипит маркером по флип-чарту.

– Первое: он очень проницательный.

Демоны пишут в свои блокноты.

– Он раскусил меня, когда я был почти у цели. Также он рассекретил Шерон. Она мертва. Мне удалось уйти. Чудом. – Баки поворачивается той стороной лица, где видно багровый шрам. – В гневе он становится еще сильнее.

Баки записывает на флип-чарте: «1. Проницательный. 2. Лучше не злить».

– Что еще? Его костюм – это просто чудо техники. Пули, огонь, вода, кислота – все побоку. 

Он пишет: «3. Суперкостюм».

Один из демонов поднимает руку.

– Да?

– Этот костюм еще и отвлекает. Я хочу сказать, все эти изгибы…

– Да, очень открытый.

– Почти непристойный.

Они обсуждают это между собой. Баки смотрит вверх, в тьму потолка.

– Ладно, что еще…

– Вопрос!

– Да?

– Насколько большой у него член?

Как дети малые. Баки вздыхает. Как именно разнеслась эта сплетня, он не знает, но ее уже не остановить. Сейлор Америка трахнул Солдата и чуть не убил. Он не знает жалости.

Баки пишет:

«4. Он не знает жалости».

– Нет, все-таки… больше, чем у Халка?

– Примерно вот такой. – Баки рисует на доске. Маркер посреди рисунка перестает писать, приходится взять другой. Теперь у него получился двухцветный член: сине-красный. На белом фоне. Баки добавляет звезды и полосы. Демоны ржут. – Но если серьезно. Никто из вас с ним не справится. Он всегда начеку. Бьет сразу насмерть. У него нет слабостей, нет секретов. Он идеальный суперсолдат, и цель его жизни – уничтожать демонов. Он всегда в компании других сейлоров, ничего не боится, никогда не устает, спит с щитом под подушкой, ничем не болеет, быстрый как ветер – каждое утро обгонял меня в парке, хотя я старался изо всех сил… 

Демон поднимает руку.

– Вопрос!

– Да?

– В каком именно парке?

Баки сжимает зубы, но уже поздно.

  


* * *

  


Операция спланирована не лучше и не хуже, чем все предыдущие. 

Их семеро, все они в масках-намордниках, черных толстовках и мешковатых армейских штанах, словно собрались на марафон грабителей. Сейлор Америка один-одинешенек, горестно трусит на пустынной дорожке в парке.

Они уже пробовали это раньше; тогда демонов было десять, и они подкараулили сейлора в лифте. Это был полный провал.

Пирс сказал: никаких пафосных злых речей. Окружаете, нападаете все разом, убиваете. Быстро и эффективно. Пирс слишком умен, чтобы связываться с Сейлором Америкой. Но говорит так, будто нет ничего проще.

Они выжидают в зарослях. Эта часть парка почти дикая. Солдат видел здесь белку. Может, если приглядеться к земле, можно найти ежа. Они ждут, нервно переглядываются. Командир отряда уже произнес вдохновляющую речь («Порвем его!» – «Да-а!» – словно они игроки в регби), добавить больше нечего. 

Солдат глядит вверх, туда, где кончаются кроны деревьев. Небо между ними ярко-синее. Весна почти перешла в лето. Он видит каждый лист в свете солнца, так ясно и детально, что все кажется нереальным.

Сейлор Америка появляется в конце дорожки. Бежит, прижав локти к бокам. Голова опущена. Ни щита, ни костюма, только беговые шорты и футболка. Волосы сверкают золотом. 

Демоны преграждают ему дорогу. 

Он замедляет шаг, глядит на них, и Солдат видит тот момент, когда Сейлор Америка решает убить здесь каждого.

  


* * *

  


Отступить, перегруппироваться.

Найти убежище.

Он приходит в свою старую квартиру (это глупо; там его быстро найдут). Он не знает, куда еще пойти. Ноги сами ведут его, тело на автопилоте.

Он теряет слишком много крови, каждую секунду. На лестнице остался кровавый след, как красная ковровая дорожка к его двери. Заперев замок, он сползает по стенке.

Здесь пусто. Мебели не осталось. Никаких следов, что кто-то тут жил. Только темные пятна на голых стенах, там, где висели картинки.

Он прижимает ладонь к животу. Его железная рука не двигается. Он не чувствует ее больше, под рукавом что-то искрится. Он поймал щит этой рукой, но что-то непоправимо сломалось.

Зимний Солдат ползет по полу. В ванной его рвет на кафель. Желчь и кровь. Он поднимается на колени, пытается дотянуться до шкафа над раковиной, отшатывается в ужасе. Но это только зеркало. Только его отражение.

Он сдирает чертову маску.

За зеркалом на полках пусто. Аптечки нет. Да и что бы там ему помогло? Бинты? Пластыри? Капли от насморка? У него даже не было наркотиков. Ничего, что приглушит боль.

Солдат не боится боли. Но предпочел бы обойтись без нее.

Он заползает в ванную. Ему спокойней там. Тело само принимает нужную позу, скрючивается, готово ко сну. Может, в этот раз он не успеет почувствовать холод.

«Но девятый круг – хуже всех. Предатели там бродят в ледяной пустыне, вмерзают в лед, не в силах ни забыть, ни искупить…»

Чей это голос? Дребезжащий, как пластинка. Может, это та старуха с Альцгеймером. Или другая – монашка – но откуда бы взяться монашке? Может, он когда-то ее убил, и теперь она преследует его. 

Он закрывает глаза. Не спал уже слишком давно, но теперь он отдохнет. Силы его покидают. Живая рука совсем озябла, пальцы скользят по кожаным ремешкам жилета (может, только эти ремешки держат вместе его тело).

Он закрывает глаза. Гидра опутывает его своими щупальцами.

– Баки?

Это Сейлор Америка. Пришел добить его.

Солдат тянется к нему, благодарный.

– Баки. – Кто-то держит его за плечи. Приходится прищуриться, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд.

– Ты был больше, – бормочет он. Стив Роджерс и его шаловливые ручки: Солдат и не заметил, как лишился одежды. Он содрогается, глядя вниз, на свою грудь и живот, но Стив берет его за подбородок.

– Эй. Все в порядке. Я знаю, как оказывать первую помощь. Моя соседка – медсестра, она мне показала.

Солдат хочет засмеяться, но ему нечем дышать.

– Ты был там? – Стив не отрывается от дела, он что-то делает там, внизу, но Солдат ничего не чувствует. – Ты был в парке. Я не узнал тебя. – Стив поднимает глаза на секунду. На щеке у него пятнышко крови. – Мне жаль.

Они ведь почти одолели Сейлора Америку. Когда Скай заковала его ноги в лед, а Диаз ударил током, был момент. Возможность. Солдат воспользовался ей, чтобы устранить Диаза. В суматохе никто и не заметил. А потом Сейлор Америка завел руку за спину, и в ней появился щит, и дальше была лишь кровавая каша.

– Ты помогал мне. Я не сразу понял, но ты ведь мешал им меня достать?

Очнешься ты когда-нибудь, олух? Солдат хочет спросить, но дыхания не хватает. Словно сейлору нужна его помощь. Словно это имело значение.

– Давай же. – Стив прижимает что-то к его животу. – Медики уже в пути. Говори со мной.

– Сделка, – хрипит Солдат. – Ты и я.

Он знает, когда приходит время выбрасывать белый флаг.

– Хорошо. – Стив держит его за руку, их пальцы слиплись. – Ты и я.

Солдат закрывает глаза.

– Не спи, не отрубайся. Говори со мной. – Голос Роджерса издалека, словно он смотрит в записи. Шум пульса в ушах напоминает стук колес. Может, Баки сядет на поезд. У него есть билет. – Баки. Баки. Я держу тебя. Я держу. – Ледяная пустыня прямо под ним, это его остановка. Он не чувствует рук, но пальцы Стива сжимают его ладонь так крепко, что это должно быть больно.

Он болтается там, над пропастью, но Стив его не отпускает.

  


* * *

  


Он открывает глаза в больничной палате. Пиликают приборы.

Поет Марвин Гэй. 

– У тебя и правда вкус как у столетнего старикана, – говорит Баки хрипло. Горло болит, будто он долго кричал. 

Стив дергается в кресле, в котором спал. В уголке губ у него блестит слюна.

– Черт. Сколько сейчас?

– В чем дело, опаздываешь на митинг?

– Заткнись, придурок. – Стив подносит ему стакан с водой. Может быть, думает Баки. Если он притворится слабым и больным. Разыграет какой-нибудь синдром, скажет, что у него память отшибло. У Стива к таким слабость. Все еще может сработать.

– Я почти убил тебя, – говорит Баки. 

– Ну, да, но ведь и я тебя тоже почти убил. 

– Я помогал тебе не из добрых чувств. Просто ты… мое задание. Не хотел, чтобы вся слава досталась демонам из Страйка. 

– И что планируешь делать дальше? – щурится Стив. 

– Сделка. Ты и я. – Баки размышляет секунду, пока Стив тычет ему в губы пластиковой соломинкой для питья. – Можем быть полезны друг другу. Я расскажу тебе и твоим друзьям-сейлорам, что затевают в нижнем мире. Ты… гарантируешь мне безопасность.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив так легко, словно это ничего не стоит.

Баки не был в безопасности уже… никогда не был.

– И однажды я снова предам тебя, – говорит он. – Сдам тебя в Гидру и выполню задание.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив безмятежно. – Хочешь шоколадку из автомата?

Он выходит, а Баки остается лежать в белой палате. Солнечные лучи скользят по стенам, не добираясь до кровати. Ноги Баки укрыты уродливым лоскутным одеялом.

Марвин Гэй поет:

«Может, я и ходячая проблема,

Взлетаю и падаю, и поднимаюсь снова,

Я буду двигаться дальше, детка».*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Искаженный перевод песни Марвина Гэя «Trouble Man»


End file.
